Akron: Effects Of The City
by VanThomas
Summary: This story is like Four Brothers but in a different way with Inuyasha and Avatar characters including me Van Thomas, my brother Bruce, and a friend of mine named Sterling during the time me and my brother left Akron and things took shape when we came back


Akron: The Effects of the City

Chapter 1: After the Carnage

Things never changed around Akron I should know I moved away to find my way I always told myself I would move back here when need be and things were more the same when I came back I found out that during my trip away from Akron that one of my friends was kidnapped and was released but she was too dramatized to talk about it she is a fighter and she can handle herself but there was 6 men that jumped her and asked for a ransom of a sum of 100 million dollars and that's when I decided to come back and help my brother who already heard about it I have family here and I don't want them to get hurt and my true friends that is why I am here I had to see why this happened and see who's behind this Van said mentally. Well if this a sight for sore eyes how long has it been brother Bruce said a long time I heard you did the same right after I left Van said I did I wanted to take the others with me but I think them staying was a good idea Bruce said hey guys Sokka said hey Sokka where's Katara Van said she's coming too with Aang and Inuyasha Sokka said how's Toph holding up after what happened Bruce said she's fine she just wants to get the people who did this to her Sokka said is she at home right now Van said yeah she needed to stay out of the way for now at least Katara said how did you know about it Van Aang said the Bei Fong family is one of the richest families in America and when I heard about it I knew that this must mean something that's when I headed back here and I told Bruce as well Van said where are the others Sokka said they'll be here in a few minutes Van said hey we're here Zuko said Toph come here I am sorry for not being here Van said as he hugged her and so did Bruce I want to get back at them so bad after what they did Toph said we feel you girl but we are going to have to make some turns on this we need to make sure that we can actually get to the people who did this Bruce said Van did you know what happened when you left before all of this Katara said no what happened when I was gone Van said our mother got gunned down when she went shopping and we think this has something to do with Toph being kidnapped Sokka said Kaya got killed you serious Bruce said look we can't go looking for trouble just yet we need to talk to some people who heard about it see if we can actually know more then what the news said Van said but where do we start Aang said I don't know you have any leads Bruce Van said ya'll know who to talk to I got connections all around town thanks to dad Bruce said already where first Van said I say we head down to the Apple Jax Bruce said alright then we hit that place tonight Van said. It was now 10 at night and the gang decided to go in and talk to people who knew what happened with the kidnapping of Toph and the killing of Kaya hey dad we have to talk its important Van said alright son Bruce Sr. said what's up Bruce Sr. said dad I know you heard about Toph Bruce said yes and that is why you came back to look into that Bruce Sr. said that and Kaya got killed and someone covered it up Van said Sokka and Katara's mom I didn't know nothing about it Bruce said look we need your help on why that my mom's death and Toph being killed has something to do with the same people Katara said I don't know what I can do I don't know anything about this mix up Bruce Sr. said alright dad thank you for real we have to be going Van said as he hugged his father as well as Bruce Jr. where next Aang said downtown maybe we can spot someone down there Zuko said hey isn't your girl down there right now Sokka Bruce said yeah maybe I can hit her up and see if she knows anything Sokka said. The gang arrived downtown and saw busy people and parties and a Lock 3 party uh it is too crowded down here Aang said yeah we need to see what is what around here Sokka said hmm I think I see someone Toph said where Van said over there sitting down Toph said hey lets get him Bruce said as the gang ran after the man and Bruce and Zuko were able to get him and decided to talk to him in another area why you running for man Zuko said I don't know ya'll ran up on me the man said Kouga ha I should've known what are you doing now Inuyasha said none of your business Inuyasha I am trying to survive out here just like ya'll Kouga said just like us we have lives unlike you Aang said look can I please go Kouga said alright but before we let you go we have to ask you a question who are you working for now Miroku said Miroku when you get here Inuyasha said just a few minutes ago I would've helped ya'll out before but I had things to do Miroku said I work for a woman who pays me well alright can I please go I am straight this time for real Kouga said alright man get gone Van said where's Kagome Inuyasha said she said she had things to do as well Miroku said this is not helping one bit man we haven't found nothing Sokka said look we will man just be patient Zuko said look up they look suspicious enough to talk to Toph said you still have your fake badge Toph printed down to look real Bruce said you know it Toph said alright hand me ours Van said why hello there my name is Van Thomas Van said and I am Bruce Thomas we work for the Akron Police Department do any of you know what happened with the death of Kaya Waters Bruce said we heard she was shot down in cold blood that's all we know sir one of the men said so you don't know who did it or anything else Van said no sir the other man said alright lets go Sokka said then Katara grabbed one of the men's heads and slammed onto there car and said I can tell that you are lying what happened Katara said as the man laughed and then said well well if it isn't Kaya's little girl Katara we know about you and Sokka the man said what are your names Sokka said Terrence sir Terrence said Eric sir Eric said I have something in stored for you two come on Toph said as they went to another back alley and Katara and Toph beat the two boys up and left them bloodied come on Katara said I see your sister is no joke when she's serious Bruce said I know Sokka said. I knew something was bound to happen when Van and Bruce returned home they were always protecting people Kouga said so you ran ha that is just like you Long Feng said just like me you have nerve Kouga said stop this nonsense you two Zhao said hmm your right Zhao Kouga said no good comes out of this Long Feng said good so we can actually get down to more pressing matters Naraku said then a woman came in and looked at the table and said I said out of town killers I was right there when I said it too I said out of town killers is there anyone here who wants to answer to why that even happened the woman said I did ma'am I didn't mean to Long Feng said come here now the woman said do you think I liked what you did this is a corporation built on trust not failure what makes you think that I liked what you did Long Feng ha you obviously think this was a good idea but it wasn't but you know what I like you so what I want you to do is like my shoes now the woman said yes Azula Long Feng said let this be to anyone else who messes up what I made happen make a note that you will be dealt with now about Van and Bruce Thomas I knew these two since I was little and they always wanted to do things that were positive and not negative after this I will make them and turn them into monsters Azula said. Who do you think could have done this Sokka said I don't know too many people who would do this except if they knew the consequences Toph said is there anyone that we knew back in the day that could have done this Zuko said that is a good question Aang said who used to have beef with us Miroku said a lot of people Aang said until it dawned on Van and Bruce and they both said your sister Azula Zuko what are you serious Zuko said it has to be she did not like us at all man just think about it man Bruce said that is not a bad idea we will talk to her tomorrow get Shippo on the phone tell him that we need him for this moment Zuko said alright then look we all need to rest now you guys go on we'll meet up tomorrow at Lawton Van said. Hey Van did you and Toph have a thing during the time before you left Sokka said yeah but it fell off after I left and when I saw here I was happy inside just seeing all of you made me feel I was at peace and at home in general Van said alright man you stay cool now Sokka said you too man Van said. The next day came around and the gang came to Lawton with Bruce, Van, Aang, Inuyasha, Katara, and Sokka being there already hey ya'll ready Miroku said yeah we are you still cool Shippo said yeah we are lets go man Zuko we will follow you Bruce said as the team was now downtown and went to the Blaze industries this is where Zuko's sister Azula is the head of the corporation and being only 20 she is the youngest owner in America hey I need to talk to Azula Zuko said you can go you may take 4 more with you a guard said Van, Bruce, Katara, and Sokka come on you guys stay down here Zuko said you may come in Azula said well look at this Bruce said not bad for you Azula Van said I never knew that you two would be back here its nice to have you back Azula said Azula we want to talk to you about the people who killed my mom and to the people who kidnapped Toph Sokka said I know about both of them but I had nothing to do with it Azula said you know for a woman like you to have this all of this you sure can lie Van said why would I kill I am a head of a corporation there is nothing else I wouldn't want Azula said alright but why bother if you did Zuko said well little Zuzu thinks I killed people ha I guess people never knows what goes around here on a day to day basis I never had time to do anything what you guys said so before you come in here and accuse me then have a legit reason why now if you excuse me I have work to do Azula said as guards came in and one of them grabbed Katara and she said if you want that arm then you will take it off me and if I hear otherwise Azula you will be dealt with come on guys hmm look out for her boys she will be the only one that I will have problems with besides the others Azula said. She must know more then what she is saying that shooting had something to do with what my mom was doing for the community Katara said you think something else must've happened Shippo said it must have we all know how involved she was in Akron she could've changed the city for the better but something got in her way Katara said that makes sense if we find the people who kidnapped me we will find the people who killed your mom simple as that Toph said its easier said then done Bruce said not in our case we've done a lot more though Van said from now on I am leading this I need to find out myself why it happened Katara said Katara calm down Aang said ok Katara said you seem too tense just calm down Aang said is there anywhere else we can go to look for some leads Inuyasha said then Miroku's phone buzzed it was Sango another one of the members of the team hey girl you find anything Miroku said yeah I found someone who knows a lot about what happened Sango said where you at Sango Miroku said on Copley road Sango said alright at which store Miroku said Cigarette City Sango said hold him there we'll be right there Miroku said what did she find Inuyasha said we got a lead ya'll lets get to Cigarette City Miroku said. 10 minutes later the team got there and the team looked at the man who has something to do with Toph's kidnapping and Kaya's death you got something to tell me Katara said I ain't got nothing to tell you home girl the man said what's your name Katara said Ricky what's it to you Ricky said did you have something to with my mom being killed and Toph's kidnapping Katara said no I didn't and if I did I wouldn't tell you punks Ricky said you think this is a game man you think I'm playing with you ha Sokka go get my gun Katara said whoa wait what are you doing Katara we are not going to do this right Aang said play along I'm going to scare him a little bit Katara said alright Aang said here you go this dude think we playing or something Sokka said alright this is a revolver double barrel so if I pop off it puts one in your mouth and one in your brain now start talking Katara said alright ok I'll tell you look I was hired by some man named J-High to do something for him but I did not kill no one or kidnapped no one Ricky said see that wasn't hard now was it Katara said come on lets go I know who he was talking about Sokka said Jet ha never knew he would be in on this type of stuff man Bruce said I had a feeling he was Sokka said where does he stay at now Miroku said way out in Montrose Inuyasha said this is going to be a hump lets get some gas first Van said is any of this stuff making sense I mean is there something else that we are forgetting here Katara said probably but you need to slow down Katara you keep this up we are going to get a lot of heat out on us Van said man please it wouldn't be the first time Bruce said but its getting intense out there Bruce we need to make way as fast as possible without the blue on our butts for real Van said look all we have to do is talk to Jet and ask him that's it Aang said we are going to do a lot more then just talk to him trust and believe ya'll watch Katara said look sis you need to slow down you are making us nervous you've never been this way before Sokka said you know how I felt at the funeral Sokka I loved mom whoever did this know what they were doing they just wouldn't do it Katara said look we all feel bad after what happened to your mom but you can't go down a path of destruction to find the killers you need to find inner peace and think about what your doing you are nothing like this Katara Van said you need to drive Van Katara said Miroku what made you come back too you were having a great time in LA Sango said I had to get with you guys again I can't let what happened to Katara and Sokka's mom happen to any of you and that kidnapping was a fraud for something bigger I have a feeling on that Miroku said me too they knew what they were doing based on what was what Inuyasha said hey Suki its Kagome we are heading up to Montrose to talk to an old friend of ours tell what you know in Akron while we do this Kagome said I will and tell everyone to be careful Suki said I will until then Kagome said alright we're here now lets go to a gas station and find out where he lives Van said. Excuse me sir do you know where a man named Jet lives Bruce said he lives in the outer part of Montrose actually there he is about to pull up the clerk said thank you sir lets get this dude Toph said hey Jet long time no see ha Katara said oh hey Katara what's up Jet said we are not in the mood we heard that you had something to do with our mom's murder and don't lie I am on the edge Katara said what happened on the night of Kaya's death where were you Bruce said I was here in Montrose I had nothing to do with that Jet said J-High Van said what Jet said J-High don't play dumb we know that's your nickname Van said so you did have something to do with Kaya's death Aang said look I didn't do it but I was suppose to give this message to a few assassins who were supposedly there to kill Ms. Waters Jet said do you know who paid them Miroku said no I just had to get them a message Jet said Inuyasha said if you had anything to do with Kaya's murder we are going to have to some problems man lets head out Van said so we have in town killers ha oh wait we need to go back Katara said hey Jet Van said yeah Jet said where do they hang out Bruce said a bar called Apple Jax Jet said our dad's bar but we were just there yesterday Van said somebody did this so that the two killers can move away from the South but we still need to make sure Bruce said. As the gang were back in Akron as Van and Bruce headed to Apple Jax and spoke to there father again Aang and Inuyasha were also there is there any suspicious people here every night Van said yes there is and I think you four think that it has something to do with Kaya's death Bruce Sr. said yes dad Bruce Jr. said you see those two down there Bruce Sr. said yes dad Van said they've been coming here for a while and they always give us a big tip every time they are done here Bruce Sr. said really come on ya'll dad thank you so much Van said no problem Van and Bruce my two sons and Aang and Inuyasha you better not get in way over your heads Bruce Sr. said we won't sir Aang said look they are leaving come on we need to follow them Bruce said hey hey now who are you four and why are you following us one of the men said you had something to do with Kaya Waters death we know all about you two assassins Inuyasha said the two prodigal sons returns ha Bruce and Van Thomas you two punks should've stayed away homies for real the other man said you think your so bad with those guns what a bunch of punks Aang said Aang Johnson an orphan and Inuyasha Jones another orphan you two shouldn't even be running with these chumps first man said is that so Katara said I think things has changed Shippo said put the guns down now Sokka said get there wallets Bruce said as the siblings of Kaya Waters threw the wallets to Van and Bruce Johnny Holmes Van said Harrison Smith Bruce said what do you think we should do to these two Miroku said I think you shouldn't kill them Sterling said Sterling Campbell long time no see you've been tracking us since we got here ha Van said yes you two left and came back because of this we have this covered Sterling said we are not backing down after what they've done to my mom Katara said I've been with you guys ever since you guys were younger I can't let ya'll get involved this is serious Sterling said we know that man we are not backing down Sterling Bruce said look I think I can keep you guys out of trouble but you guys have to keep things to a minimum Sterling said as Katara walked away Katara Sterling said you seriously think that we are going to keep things to a minimum the people who killed my mother and kidnapped Toph didn't care about keeping things to a minimum Katara said you think you can take on Akron by yourself it doesn't work that way Sterling said at lease what we can do is bust down a few doors and see what happens we can't sit around and think that its gonna work out because the police is around you know more then anybody here that there are crooked cops out there Suki said I do know that Suki but I am not letting you guys do this alone Sterling said fine where do we start detective Van said. As Van and Bruce return to Akron, Ohio they find murder, intrigue, and pieces to things that could really make Akron seem less then ever see what happens next time on Akron: The Effects of the City.

On the next episode of Akron: The Effects of the City the gang continue the murder of Kaya Waters and the kidnapping of Toph but during the investigation Sokka gets a call from Azula telling to meet alone Katara, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo thinks he shouldn't go alone but if he can get something out of Azula it would be better then having nothing at all and a past secret dawns on Sokka on the next episode of Akron: The Effects of the City.

Chapter 2: Things Come to the Light

Chapter 2: Things Come to the Light

Two days passed as the gang continue to investigate the death of Kaya Waters and the recent kidnapping of Toph ya'll find anything yet that we can actually lead with guys Sterling said nothing whoever did this is actually smarter than we think Aang said this is really not getting us nowhere Katara said we know that but we shouldn't give up Zuko said your right Zuko whatever happens we shouldn't give up Aang said then Sokka's cell phone was ringing and he picked it up and said hello Sokka Azula said Azula what do you want Sokka said look I think I may have some info on who kidnapped Toph and killed your mother Azula said why should I believe you for Sokka said I am not lying to you if I tell you what I know will you exclude me out of the investigation Azula said it depends I'll talk to you at 9 tonight is that alright Sokka said fine I'll be here Azula said I just got a meeting tonight with Azula its going to be one on one Sokka said whoa Sokka I don't know if you should do this Katara said why not we have a big lead and I am not letting this go away Katara Sokka said I agree with Katara Sokka you shouldn't talk to her Inuyasha said same here Miroku said you are a nice guy Sokka you might not even make it Shippo said I think he should do it Bruce said what Miroku said yeah he should this is the only lead that we can actually go with without it blowing up in our faces Van said you need to go there strapped you can't go in there empty Toph said they have guards how am I even going to get a gun in there Toph Sokka said I have a place where you can put two guns Toph said where Sokka said in your pants if they don't drop you can carry them right through the guards Toph said they must be two light guns then because they are not going to make it past the guards if they are heavy ones Katara said what are you guys talking about I can't let you take guns into a corporation like Blaze industries Sterling said what if they have guns Sterling Sokka said look we should handle this the way we should no bloodshed of any kind Sterling said what if it calls for that later Bruce said we'll see Sterling said the only thing we can do now is wait until 9 Van said I don't want to wait Katara said neither do I but it's the only option right now Bruce said. Why are you doing this Naraku said I need to get him back to where he belongs and that is with me if Sokka comes and work for me he will be mines forever Azula said how do you know this is going to work Naraku said I have my ways Naraku same for you and Inuyasha I presume Azula said yeah Naraku said what did I strike a nerve Azula said maybe Naraku said look I believe this plan will work if you didn't already know we used to go out together before everything else fell out of place and his sister was the reason why the break up happened Azula said hmm still wondering on why you even bothered with him Naraku said no Naraku I still have feelings for him Azula said what kind of feelings pity or something else Naraku said just feelings that's all I can say Azula said we'll be out before this starts but if you make a mistake we'll be there Naraku said of course I'll see in time Azula said the time was now 9 o'clock and Sokka needed to go talk to Azula one on one about the recent events hey you ready to go Sterling said yes I am Sokka said you look nice Sokka Katara said thank you sis Sokka said now look we can't go with you but make sure you make right moves during the talk with Azula Sterling said yeah Sokka said


End file.
